My Brother is a Youtuber?
by bsg1239
Summary: Beth hates her life in an adoption centre, until they get a call saying she has living family, to be exact, a brother. She later finds out he is Youtube famous! A new life, new family, new friends, and a great new career! Can she handle it? Or will she buckle under the pressure? Rated T for swearing. Includes all of Team Crafted.
1. What did you say?

**Hello! So this is my first story and I'd LOVE some constructive criticism to improve my writing. Looking for OC's so if you have some the basic things I need you to tell me are at the end of the chapter . The story idea is based on Pinkittwice54's fanfiction, but the story and plot will be completely different. The only thing I have borrowed from the story is the idea of adoption. Also, I do know that Adam (skydoesminecraft) , Ty (Deadlox), and Quinton (Huskymudkipz) have quit Team Crafted along with Bluemonkey. In this story, they shall not quit as they are mine to manipulate as I please :D OKAY I' MAD NOW. My story was deleted because someone reported it for directly copying. Again, this story is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT From pinkittwice54's story. I'm only using the idea of adoption, NOT THE ACTUAL STORY. I am actually mad, and that takes a lot.**

**DISCLAMER! Despite what I said, I do not in fact own any of Team Crafted or anyone else mentioned in this story, except for my OC. My OC, by the way is Beth Dahlberg, long wavy black hair with dyed red tips, 16 years old, almost 17, pale, nerdy, shy yet crazy, loves watching all of Team crafted and loves reading. Without further ado, let us begin! (I decided to put this in the disclaimer, I did not copy pinkittwice54's story directly!)**

**Beth's POV**

2014. Two thousand and fourteen. Any person my age would be spending time with their families, maybe going out with their friends, boyfriends, on New Year's Eve. What am I doing?

I'm stuck here in this adoption centre cleaning the kitchens, bored out of my mind.

Once I finished, I ran upstairs to the dormitories, jumped on my bed and opened up my laptop.

I signed into youtube and saw that one of my favourite minecraft youtubers, Skydoesminecraft had uploaded a new video.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the owner of the place, or Joy, as I like to call her,(Ahh the irony) burst in.

She stormed over to me, swung me around and gave me a sharp slap on the cheek. "Turn that stupid thing off and be normal for once!" She yelled.

Tears started to build in my eyes and I quickly shut the laptop and nodded.

When she left, my best friend Elisabeth, or Liz, quickly jumped onto my bed. "You okay?" She said, concern obvious in her voice.

I nodded and gently pushed her off the bed.

"I know you're lying." She said sadly and walked back to her bed.

I put the laptop under the bed with the rest of my possessions, which included $2000 dollars I may or may not have stolen before I was put in here, my purse, clothes, and a few other things.

I curled up under the pillows and dreamt of a time before my father went insane and my mother died.

**Adam's POV **

"Back in a minute guys, my phone is ringing. " I yelled and went to my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Adam Dahlberg?" The deep male voice said, he sounded Australian.

"Yes…." I said hesitantly and took a sip of water.

"Well, it turns out you have a sister, in an adoption centre in Australia. You may adopt her or you can leave her at the centre."

I spat out my water and it went EVERYWHERE. "What!? I mean, I'd love to adopt her, but I need a little more information." After all, this could be a prank call.

"Well, her name is Beth and she's around sixteen.

"Okay, you said Australia, right?" I said, groaning. The plane ticket would probably be expensive, but I could afford it.

"Yes, can you afford a one-way ticket to…."

"Washington, yes I can." If this girl was real, I wanted to get her out of there ASAP. "How long will it be until I can adopt her?"

"She can leave as soon tomorrow, so she can be here in two days."

"Okay." I said simply, and hung up. I went back to the minecraft mini game we were playing to find they had already finished and were waiting on the skype call for me.

"Whaddup" I said as I sat back down.

I was greeted with a series of "Hey"s.

"Look guys, I need a few of you to come here tomorrow, it's important, anyone in?"

"Sure." Jerome and Mitch said, since Mitch was on holiday here for the week.

"Okay!" Ashley said.

"Thanks guys, anyways I have to sleep because I'm tiered."

"NIIIIIIGHT!" Everyone yelled, and I burst into laughter.

I hung up the Skype call and grinned like an idiot. I have a sister.

**Well that's all for my first chapter, hope you guys liked it and I will see you guys later, please drop a review, I love hearing from you guys! Sorry for the ultimate horribleness of this chapter . See ya!**


	2. Leaving

**Hi! I'd just like to say that I had so much great feedback and I couldn't be happier. I am now accepting OC's and I will leave the info at the end of the chapter! If you have any questions about the story just drop a review and I'll answer in the next chapter! Any constructive criticism would be appreciated, all that fun stuff. NOW, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Beth's POV**

I groaned as I woke up to another day of torture at 6:00 AM. Great. Just in time to hear Joy burst in.

"Get up right now!" She screamed into the room before slamming the door.

I rolled out of bed (Quite literally), and quickly got changed.

There was only one bathroom, and that usually went to the girls who felt the need to spend an hour in the bathroom to cake on makeup.

So no morning shower. I threw my rock hard pillow at Liz to wake her up.

She woke up and stared at my face. "What? Have I got dirt on me?" I said, rubbing my face.

"No, um, your face is bruising." She muttered. "Here." She waved me over and carefully put some concealer on my bruise.

~TIME SKIP TO ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER~

It was only eight AM, and I had already cleaned the bathroom, kitchen and floors. I turned around and went back to the rooms.

When I got there, I was confronted by Lauren and her posse. (A/N- Sorry if your name's Lauren!) I tried to push past her, but she shoved me back, and punched me in the stomach.

I winced. "What are you crying about now?" She mocked.

I just ignored her and she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Are you mentally challenged?" She said and punched me in the jaw. Her friends pushed me over and she started kicking me.

Once she finally stopped I limped back to my bed. Liz was waiting there.

She never interfered when they hurt me because I wouldn't let her. If she did they would probably break a few of her bones.

She pulled out her concealer and put it on my jaw, and I guessed I had a mark there.

She hugged me and I whispered, "Are we ever going to get out of here?"

**Adam's POV**

I had been up since one in the morning, worrying about Beth.

What if she was a fan and only saw me as Sky, not Adam? I realised I hadn't even called the adoption centre yet.

I grabbed my phone and typed in the number the detective had given me.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered before pressing call. They answered quickly.

"Hello?" A female voice said. She sounded tired.

"Hello, I'm looking to adopt a girl called Beth Dahlberg?" I said, hesitating.

"Oh, you don't want her, she's very ill-mannered and disrespectful. I'm sure we could find you a nicer-" I cut her off.

"No, I'm sure I want Beth." I didn't really like this woman.

"What are her interests?" I asked, hoping she actually knew.

"She likes purple and green, some game called minecraft, Rock music and something called Creepers." She said, with a bored tone.

"Okay when can she get here?" I asked, curious.

She sighed. "Okay sir. I'm going to need your name and location?"

"Adam and I'm in Washington."

We arranged the payment for the flight and I hung up. A few minutes later, I crashed on my bed.

~TIMESKIP TO THE MORNING~

I woke up to impatient knocking on my door. I quickly got up to see Jerome, Mitch and Ashley.

"Hey." Mitch said and I waved them inside and told them about Beth.

"So I need some help setting up her room, since the guest room looks like shit." I finished explaining.

"I'll go shopping." Ashley said. "What does she like?"

"Well the lady at the adoption centre said she likes Purple and green, Minecraft, Rock music and Minecraft Creepers." I smiled.

"Okay!" Ashley said, grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

"I guess we're stuck cleaning." Mitch joked and we all laughed.

"Lezgo!" Jerome said, running up the stairs.

**Beth's POV**

I jumped as joy burst in and threw a small purple fabric suitcase at me. "Get packed. You leave in two hours."

I looked across to see Liz with tears streaming down her face. I hugged her. "I'll miss you." She choked out.

I pulled away to get my laptop and handed it to her.

"Take it. I'll probably get another one. You can get Skype and an e-mail and we can talk and video chat." I stood up, not accepting no for an answer and began packing.

Once I had finished I sat with Liz and showed her how to set up Skype.

Once we were done, Joy pushed the door open hard (Doesn't this woman know how to knock!?) and yelled, "Your taxi's here Beth!" I nodded and carried my suitcase behind me. Lauren followed and so did Liz.

Joy gave the taxi driver the money and I threw my bag in the back. "I'll be right back." I told him and he nodded, browsing his smartphone.

I walked up to Lauren and punched her in the nose. I heard Liz snicker and Joy gasp.

"That's something I should've done a long time ago." I got into the taxi and leant my head against the window.

I was free at last.

**So that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed! Please drop a review and let me know what you'd like to see! Love you all my… I NEED SOMETHING TO CALL YOU. Tell me that in a review as well :D QOTD (Question of the day): What are your favourite bands? Mine are My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, Paramore, Fall Out Boy, Coldplay, Green Day, Florence And The Machine AND SO MUCH MORE!**

**HERE IS THE INFO FOR THE OCS**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Interests:**

**Looks:**

**Crush: (Must be in TC or a minecraft youtuber, Mitch (BajanCanadian) and Ian (SSundee) are taken, sorry :D**

**How they know TC and Beth:**

**Youtube Channel (If they have one)**

**THAT'S ALL, THANK YOU :D HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER :D**


	3. Welcome Home!

**Hello again! I have gotten so much wonderful feedback I decided to write moar! I have well over enough OCs now, Please stop sending them! If you do not see your OC in this chapter, they will be in later chapters. **

**Now for the Reviews!**

**To all the people who gave me OCs: Thank you! ALL OF YOUR OCS Shall be in later chapters. **

**DerpyBurp: Thanks for loving my story! *gives Prizza***

**SapphireWright: I LOVE THOSE BANDS HUG ME *Hug***

**MighetMiner208****: Thanks for the feedback! I love those bands as well, I'm not really a fan of new world, I like it, but not as much as things like Revenge or Fallen Kingdom. *Throws can of soda***

**erinf0211****: Thanks! *E-tiger***

**Guest: Thanks!*E-orange***

**Matthew Muse: WELL HERE YA GO! *e….Chapter?***

**TheEnderKat****: She said thanks! * E- MICROPHONE***

**I hope you all enjoy this story, please leave a review, blah blah blah, Here's chapter three!**

**Beth's POV**

I was abruptly woken as the traffic driver went over a speed bump.

I got out my iPod shuffle. Did I mention I bought one when the traffic driver had to get petrol?

(Gas in America) (A/N Places where we get petrol here sell iPod shuffles, it's amazing.) Well now you know. I remembered I had no music on it and put it away.

"How far away are we?" I asked, yawning.

"About five minutes love." He answered quickly. I nodded and looked outside. I thought of my new brother. I didn't even know his name.

(A/N Italics is her thinking) _What if he doesn't like me? What if he lives with assholes?_ I groaned as we arrived.

"Here we are." He said and I got out, opened the boot (Trunk for Americans) and got my suitcase out. I shut the boot and went to thank the driver.

"Thanks for driving me here." He nodded and I walked off, pushing open the doors. I tried to find my gate, and had to ask many people before I knew where it was. Once I had done security I sat down and five minutes later I heard the speaker.

"Gate six now boarding." I stood up and stretched walking on the plane. I breathed deeply, I had always had a fear of flying. I sat in the row my ticket told me to, and a slightly older girl sat next to me.

"Hi." She said, trying not to make things awkward. I noticed she had an American accent.

"Your accent is cool." I blurted out. She laughed and I smacked my hand over my mouth. "Sorry!" I said, blushing.

"My natural accent isn't American." She said.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I'm 'stralian!" She said, slipping into an Australian accent.

"I've been living in America for so long my accent faded away. I'm Tia, by the way. You?" She explained.

"Beth." I said simply. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Beth Dahlberg!?" She shrieked.

"Yes…." I said, confused.

"It's me! Tia! We used to be best friends and then I moved to America!" My heart skipped a beat.

"TIA!" I screamed, hugging her. People were starting to stare at us now.

I grabbed a pen and wrote my skype and e-mail on her hand.

We spent the next few hours catching up, I learnt she had a boyfriend called John, loved minecraft (Like me!), Was an architect and she had a crush on Skydoesminecraft. We decided to sleep because we were both overwhelmed.

I awoke to the robotic voice telling us we were landing. I buckled my seatbelt and gripped the armrest.

Tia looked at me. "You okay?" She asked. I just nodded.

As soon as we were allowed to leave the plane, I grabbed my suitcase, (They said I could use it as a carry-on because it was so small) and ran off the plane before you could say 'Team Crafted.'

I heard screaming and I saw a crowd of people, mostly teenage girls screaming as a young man and a girl- His sister? Walked through the airport. I decided to follow them, what harm could it do? I ended up bumping into the girl who was walking next to the man.

"Sorry!" I apologised as she dropped her phone. I grabbed it off the floor and handed it back to her. She inspected it before smiling.

"No problem! The name's Kat, yours?"

"Beth, Hi!" I said as we shook hands. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to meet my brother." I said, not giving away too much.

"Well the guy all the girls are screaming about is my brother." She grinned.

"He told me to wait over here." She said, gesturing to some chairs lined up. We both sat in one.

We exchanged skype and we found out we both had the same interests. I found out she liked minecraft, was seventeen, loved techno instrumental music and singing. Her name was Kat.

After about ten minutes, her brother came back, this time without the screaming girls. He waved Kat over and she got up and walked over.

"I'll skype you."" She told me as they walked away. Just then an older man sat next to me.

"Hi." He said. I recognised that voice from somewhere, I didn't know where.

"Um, Hi?" I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"What's a young girl like you doing here alone?" He asked, and I froze .

"I'm waiting for my brother." He nodded.

"You don't happen to be Beth, do you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, why?" He stood up.

"I'm your brother, Adam." I stood up as well and held my hand out for him to shake.

"It's me we're talking about here." He said and pulled me into a hug.

He let go and I grabbed my suitcase and walked to his car. He threw my suitcase in the back and I got in the pristine car.

**Adam's POV**

I leant back in the seat and pressed my foot to the accelerator. "So, Beth, tell me about yourself."

She nodded. "Well, I like purple, green, rock music, this game called Minecraft, and youtube. I can play the guitar, piano and I like to think I can sing."

She laughed, and I laughed with her. She must know who I am, how could she not?

"What youtubers do you watch?" I asked carefully.

"I watch Team Crafted, Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, It'swaypastmybedtime, and lots more that my brain can't think of." She smiled. She does know who I am.

~Timeskip to an hour later!~

"Here we are!" I said, getting out and opening the door for her. She stepped out and marvelled at the house.

I grabbed her suitcase and she followed me to the door. I unlocked the door and walked in.

**Beth's POV **

We walked in and Adam switched on the lights. As soon as he did, about twenty people jumped out and shouted, "Welcome home Beth!"

**Well there ya go folks! Please excuse my bad writing as I am tiered. I still need something to call you guys! Please leave suggestions in the reviews! Give me some ideas for what I could do, either PM me or leave a review! Remember, no more OCs. Love you all, I don't have a cool outro thing, so have an awkward highfive, *Misses and slaps you in the face***


	4. Hey Friends!

**Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? (Beth, they saw you a few days ago.) I DON'T CARE. (Now you're talking to yourself.) Shut up.**

**ATTENTION! I am having a cover competition. If you would like to design a cover for this story, please PM me or leave me a review or I'll PM you!**

**REVIEWS!**

**MistWrites****: YAYYYYY! * e- kitten***

**TheEnderKat: *e-hug back***

**Dragonflyz: I am actually considering that name…. There's something wrong with me. *e- tree***

**Derpyburp: YAY! A COOKIE! Thanks, I'll continue this story, don't worry. *e- FIASH***

**That's all the reviews, remember, they motivate me to write, *wink wink* **

**Without further ado, here's chapter four!**

**Beth's POV**

"Welcome home Beth!" Everyone yelled out. I laughed as one guy yelled out, "Happy Easter!"

Everyone stared at him before bursting into laughter.

"People! Introduce yourself!" Adam yelled.

"Way to put us on the spot Adam!" Someone yelled out.

"Mitch!" the one closest to us yelled. He was kind of cute….. No Beth. You don't even know him.

"Jerome!" The one standing next to him said loudly.

"Jason!" The one who yelled 'Happy Easter!' said.

"Ian!" A man sitting on the sofa said.

"Ashley!" A woman with a British accent exclaimed. "By the way, it's nice to have another girl here." She said.

"Dakota!"

"Quinton!"

"Seto!" (A/N I have no idea what his real name is.)

"Ty!"

"Tyler!"

I smiled and waved.

I remembered my bruises and turned to adam.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked, hesitating.

"Sure, go that way and take a left." He said, pointing.

I walked into the bathroom and took out the concealer Liz gave me before I left.

I reapplied it to my bruises, capped it and walked back out into the living room.

"Hello!" Mitch said and waved. I blushed, and waved back. Luckily, it went unnoticed.

After LOTS of talking, Adam asked if I'd like to see my room.

"Yes!" I said, standing up. He led me upstairs and to a door. He opened it and there was a bed with purple coverings, green walls, black carpet and a big desk with a computer on it.

"Thank you!" I gasped and hugged him. "You like it!?" Ashley yelled from downstairs.

"I love it!" I yelled back. We went back downstairs and after a few more hours, I went back to my room and crashed on my bed.

**Okay, this was a really horrible, short chapter, I had writers block. This was kind of a filler chapter. Do you guys like Team Crafted craziness in this story? Anyway, review, give me ideas, give me something to call you, blah, blah blah. Baii!**


	5. PANCAKES?

**Hey! I'm sorry for such a long wait, but school. Anyway, here you go!**

**Beth's POV**

I woke up and rolled out of bed. I glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was 5 AM. "Damnit!"

I yelled, quickly getting dressed. I ran down the stairs and straight into Mitch. We fell down and I ended up on top of him. "Sorry!" I yelped and stood up.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Damn time zones." I muttered as an answer.

He nodded and we walked into the kitchen together. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They had to go home." I nodded.

We talked and laughed until about nine, and we were both sitting on the sofa. He casually put his arm around me and I stiffened then relaxed. Adam came down the stairs and glared at Mitch. I got up and hugged Adam. "Morning." He yawned.

"Imma make pancakes, want some?"

"PANCAKES!" Mitch yelled.

Adam nodded and I quickly mixed the ingredients and made three big stacks. I set them on the table and Mitch and Adam sprinted over, and grabbed a pile.

We finished quickly and Mitch laughed. "Does pancakes doe!"

He exclaimed. I laughed and went to wash the plates. Adam stopped me and did them himself.

I walked up stairs to my room and began to sing Demons by Imagine Dragons when I got there. As I finished I heard applause and my door shut quickly. "You idiots!"

I yelled and ran into the hall, chasing Adam and Mitch. I caught up to one of them, and tackled them. I realised it was Mitch and I was sitting on his stomach.

He was laughing his head off and Adam was filming. Mitch pushed me off gently and we all sat back on the sofas. We somehow got onto the topic of playgrounds. "I've never been to a playground…" I said.

"WHAT!" Adam and Mitch yelled. "Lazer tag!? Go- karting?" Mitch asked.

I shook my head. "We're going to re-live your childhood!" Adam said.

He stood up and Mitch grabbed my hand. I flinched back, and stood up myself.

**I'M SO SORRY THIS WAS MEANT TO BE UP AGES AGO! I'm just not finding motivation to write, so if you guys could review that would help so much, thanks my trees!I'M SORRY FOR MY HORRIBLE WRITING GUYS FORGIVE ME AND IT SHALL BE BETTER NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Q&A

**YO! I just watched the** **Fault in Our Stars, AND I BALLED MY EYES OUT MY GOSH My friend balled as well and I got really worried about her. ANYWAYS, TO DE STORY!**

**Beth's POV**

We ran towards the door, laughing as Adam grabbed his keys. We ran to the car and I jumped in the back seat. We got to the park five minutes later. Adam gently swung his door open and when I got out he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder.

"IF YOU FUCKING DROP ME ADAM" I yelped as he gently put me down on the swing.

"LANGUAGE YOUNG GRASSHOPPER!" He screamed back. Mitch sat on the swing next to me.

~Timeskip 3 hours~

I got home from the park, Mitch walking slowly next to me. I jumped slightly when his hand brushed against mine.

"Beth, I'm having some friends over, Okay?" Adam said. I nodded and Mitch and I sat on the sofa, eating sandwiches.

"I never understand why these are called sandwiches." I mused.

"They're secretly made of sand, duh!" Mitch laughed. Adams friends got here and I recognised some of them from the night I came home.

"Hey!" They all yelled and I waved back. I noticed Ty with a girl. I gasped as I recognised her from the airport.

"KAT!?" I yelled and ran up to her, hugging her.

"You guys know each other?" Ty asked, confused.

"We met at the airport." Kat explained.

We all sat on the sofa and Adam jumped up. "I'm going to order pizza!"

"PRIZZA!?" I screamed and everyone looked at me.

"Did you just say prizza?" Jerome asked.

"Yes….." I muttered.

"Do you know who minecraftuniverse is?" Mitch asked.

"Yes…." I said, shrinking back.

"Hey!" Jason said.

"WHAT!?" I screeched.

"This takes a lot of self-control. How could I not recognise all of you!?" I slammed my head into the sofa. Mitch laughed and hugged me. They all burst out laughing.

"Anyways, prizza?" Jordan said. Adam ordered the pizza and he put six boxes on the table. I grabbed two slices and ate slowly, while everyone else shoved the food into their mouth.

"Hey guys, what do you say to doing a livestream with Beth?" Ian suggested.

"We could do a Q&A!" Jordan exclaimed.

"I'm in." I said, standing up.

We set up the livestream and everyone posted on their twitter. As soon as it started, Adam screamed and poked me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

~Timeskip ~

We laughed as Ty shoves macaroni and cheese in his face.

"BETH, YOUR TURN TO DO A QUESTION!" Jason yelled. I looked in the comments.

"Beth, who do you find most attractive." Jerome said, reading out from his phone.

"WHY ME!?" I screamed, making everyone jump.

"Mhehre" I muttered.

"WHAT!?" Ian said.

"MITCH OKAY!?" I screamed back, before my eyes bulged and I covered my mouth.

"How about another question! Someone give Mitch one!" I yelled before anyone could make a comment.

"Mitch, do you feel the same way about Beth?"

Quinton read from the comments on the livestream. Mitch blushed and nodded. I blushed deep red at the sight of the comments, they were filled with people screaming at us to kiss.

"ADAM YOUR TURN!"Mitch yelled.

Adam handed his phone to me and I read off, "Adam, tell them to kiss."

"OKAY!" Adam said.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS" They started chanting. I looked at Mitch and he smashed his lips into mine, pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck and kissed back. When we finally stopped for air, Ian spoke up.

"Well, since we're confessing our deep secret love for everyone…." And he kissed Kat. We all cheered, and Ty was smiling. When Ian pulled away, Kat was smiling.

"MITCH WHAT HAPPENED TO MEROME!?" Jerome yelled jokingly. We all laughed for a good five minutes, some of us crying from laughter. It was probably one of the only times in my life when I laughed and felt good about it.

**WELL LOOK AT THAT BETH AND KAT GET SOME ACTION! Hey, that rhymes! Anyway, hope you've enjoyed, reviews help keep me motivated, follow so you don't miss out on anything, blah blah blah, love you my trees! 3**

**P.S (YES I LIED IT WASN'T THE END OF THE AUTHORS NOTE!)**

**Sorry for my writing, my best friends in hospital and I'm worried about her, and I have semi- writer's block. Should I make a book where I can vent my feelings in a series of oneshots? Would you guys read them?**


	7. They Found Out

**Hello! I've decided to reply to the reviews in private messaging, but I would like to say a BIG thank you to pinkittwice54 who reviewed and followed this story. Anyway, enjoy the story my trees!**

**Beth's POV**

I woke up on the sofa, a blanket tucked around me. The sun was shining through the window and there was a note taped to my forehead.

"What the heck?" I muttered.

The note read, "Hi." I rolled my eyes and quickly ran to the shower.

I stripped and jumped in. I washed my hair and my face, scrubbing off all of my concealer. I stepped out and facepalmed. I had forgotten a towel. I would wait until someone got up.

I stood in front of the mirror and brushed my fingers over the scars on my wrist. (A/N There will be hardly any self-harm in this story, I'm just feeling really shitty at the moment.) I sighed and looked down at my thighs, squeezing them. I heard a knock on the door.

"In here!" I yelled before they could open the door.

"Sorry!" The voice said and I recognised it as Adam.

"Adam?" I said tentatively.

"Can you get me a towel?" I asked. I heard him chuckle and he opened the door slightly and threw it in.

"I didn't look, don't worry!" He yelled.

"THANK YOU BROTHER DEAREST!" I yelled back. I quickly dried off and put my hair in a bun. I put on my makeup, trying to be as gentle as possible when I got to my bruises.

They had swelled up since last night, and they hurt like hell. I threw on a plain black top and blue skinny jeans. I grabbed a black jacket and slipped it on as I walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed my iPod and pressed shuffle.

The first song that came on was Not About Angels by Birdy. I sat on my bed and thought about my friends back in Australia, in the adoption centre. I started to cry and ended up curling up in a ball, sobbing into my knees.

"Hey Beth-"Adam said as he walked into my room. He walked over to me and hugged me tight, and I sobbed into his shirt. After a while I stopped crying, him still rocking me back and forth.

"What's wrong?" He asked me gently.

"I just miss my friends." He hugged me tighter.

"Adam- Can't- Breathe!" I gasped out. He chuckled and I smiled.

"I must look like a mess." I said, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Weeeeeel….." He said, smiling. I threw a pillow at him and he caught it.

"What I was going to ask you is if you'd like to go to Pax?" He said. I grinned.

"Oh my gosh yes!" I laughed and hugged him. I let go and ran back to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute." I closed the door and quickly re-did my makeup. I slid down the railing of the stairs. I saw that Jason, Jerome, Jordan and Mitch were still here, drinking coffee. I sat down next to Mitch and all the guys eyes turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your face is swollen." My heart skipped a beat and I groaned.

"You said before you fell down the stairs." Mitch said, concerned. Adam looked across at me.

"Go get all your makeup off. Now." He said, pointing at the stairs. I nodded quickly at sprinted up the stairs. I ran into the bathroom, trying not to have a panic attack. What if they threw me back because I lied? I grabbed a makeup wipe and wiped all my makeup off.

I looked at my face and sighed. I opened the door and walked down the stairs, taking a deep breath before walking into the living room.

There was a collective gasp and Mitch got up and hugged me. I stayed motionless and didn't hug him back. Mitch took my hand and led me to the sofa.

"What the hell happened?" Jerome said gently.

"Just some bitch at the adoption centre." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked carefully. I nodded stiffly and stood back up. I walked up the stairs and put on my makeup again.

**Adam's POV**

I sat on the sofa, my head in my hands.

When I saw her crying, she was so broken. I was so firm with her and I didn't want lose her. She came back downstairs with her makeup back on. I got up and hugged her and she pushed me away.

**I had to stop here because I burst into tears, my friend passed away this morning, I relapsed and I haven't left my room all day. Listening to not about angels doesn't help. There may be another chapter up soon. **


	8. I wasn't me

**Hey. I just needed to write because I felt like shit. My next few chapters might be really depressing/ drama full. Sorry. Thanks for all your support, love you my trees.**

**Beth's POV**

~Two weeks later!~ (A/N I hate big time skips but I needed it so deal with it)

I woke up slightly later than normal, and I quickly got dressed and did my hair and makeup. I sprinted down the stairs and saw Jordan sitting on the barstool.

"Hey!" I yawned. He waved back and took a sip of his coffee.

"Jordan I have a serious question to ask." I said, trying not to laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"What is with the sparkelz?" I asked with a straight face. He burst into laughter.

"Isn't it obvious? Don't I sparkle!?" He said, getting up and twirling around. I laughed until I cried and quickly made myself a coffee.

Mitch came down the stairs and I walked up to him and kissed him. He kissed me back and we backed into a wall.

"Get a room!" I heard Jordan say. We both laughed.

"I wouldn't protest to being woken up like that every morning." Mitch said, wiggling his eyebrows. I slapped his arm and he fell to the ground like he'd been shot.

"Question!" I yelled. "Why don't we come to your houses ever!?"

"Because Adam says it's too much for you. But we'll protect you." Mitch said, wrapping his arm protectively around me.

"Thanks, but I'm a sassy black woman who needs no man!" I laughed.

"You look pretty white to me." Ian said as he walked downstairs.

"I'm just an inside out Oreo."

"Wanna help get everyone else up?" Mitch asked and handed me a nerf gun.

"YES!" I yelled. Mitch grabbed another gun and we ran upstairs. I kicked open Adam's door and we both shot him with the guns.

"RISE AND SHINE BROTHER DEAR!" I yelled.

"You assholes…" I groaned and I shot him once more. I let Mitch wake up Jerome and I ran down the stairs, only to be greeted by a very playful Adam. He threw me over his shoulder and ran around the house with me.

"MY HOSTAGE!" He yelled.

"NOOOOO!" I heard Mitch shout after us. I felt Adam fall and braced myself for the impact. I hit the hard ground, my head smashing against the wall.

I saw stars and my vision went black for a second. I groaned and saw Adam and Mitch in front of me. As my vision and hearing slowly came back, I raised my head.

"I'm okay." I nodded.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry-" Adam started.

"It's fine." I laughed. I stood up and walked away. Straight into a glass door.

"WHY THE FUCK DO WE HAVE A GLASS DOOR IN THIS HOUSE!" I yelled, hopping around holding my foot. Once the pain stopped I sat on a chair and Adam sat across from me.

"Beth, how would you feel about moving to LA with Team Crafted?" He asked carefully. A grin split across my face.

"I'd love to!" I smiled.

"Great!" He said and got up.

"I'm going for a walk, okay?" I said, standing up and walking to the door.

"No." He said, but I could tell he was joking. I just stared at him with a completely straight face until he broke.

"Just go!" He said, bursting into laughter.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran outside. I walked around until I found a park. I sat on the bench and listened to music.(A/N-Please start listening to Wait by M83 Right about now it will make it so much more sad for both of us) A boy about my age sat next to me.

"Uh, hi." I said when he moved closer.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" He said, putting his arm around me. I pushed him off.

"I'm taken." I said firmly.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun would it?" He said, smiling. He moved closer and kissed me hard. I tried fighting him off but he had me pinned to the chair.

He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and I finally managed to push him off.

I stood up and looked around and saw a person standing there, a person with brown hair. A person who looked like Mitch. Realisation hit me like a bus. I looked at the guy in shock at back at Mitch, who was running away, tears streaming down his face. I kicked the guy in the balls and sprinted after Mitch.

When I was almost home, I slipped and fell on my knees, skinning them and my hands. I got up and ran back, and when the house was in sight I saw Mitch run into the house. It started to rain and tears streamed down my face

. I felt my hair cling to my face and water ran down my face and legs, stinging my knees. I opened the door quietly to see Mitch on the sofa being comported by Adam, Jerome, Jordan, Jason and Ian.

As I walked in, Adam stood up and saw my bedraggled state. He pointed up the stairs and glared at me. I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, sliding down the door, tears streaming down my face.

I changed clothes and washed my face, my knees and my hands. I stayed curled up in a ball for another two hours against my door, crying. I heard a knock on my door and froze.

"Bethany, open this door. Now!" I heard the voice yell and I started shaking. It was Jordan and Ian. They both grabbed me and carried me to another room where Jerome and Mitch stood. They put me down and left, me still shivering and terrified.

"Why the fuck did you kiss that random dude." Jerome said angrily.

"H-he kissed me. I was just sitting there and he came and kissed me." I said truthfully

. "Honestly? Why would anyone just walk up to some random girl and kiss her? You're not even that pretty anyway." He said and I shrunk back into the corner.

"Look what you've done! Look at him!" He said, pointing at Mitch. He was curled up in a ball, sobbing into his knees.

"I-" I started to say, but was cut off.

"We're tired of your shit. You think you can just waltz in here and take over our lives?" He said. I shook my head. He walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Get out." He raised his hand and slapped me, hard. I heard Mitch gasp but he didn't do anything.

My eyes filled with tears and I sprinted out, and into the lounge room, just in time to hear Adam say to Jordan, "Right now I think it would be better if she wasn't here."

I grabbed my phone and Adam turned around. I knew there was a red hand mark on my face but he wasn't focused on that

. I looked him dead in the eyes and whispered, "Here you go then."

And I sprinted out into the pouring rain.

**Well, drama. I have nothing against Jerome and do not believe he would ever do anything like this. Please review and tell me if you like drama, hate it, whatever. Sorry my writing level wasn't up to par. Bye my trees.**


	9. Sorry

**Hey, this is not a chapter, but I would appreciate if you read it. Most people said they didn't like the chapter, and I didn't either. I do think Mitch was OOC and Jerome caused more problems. I'm thinking of deleting the chapter because my writing was so bad and so was everything else. Sorry.**


	10. Battle Dome!

**Hey, here's another chapter! Review, follow, blah, blah, blah.**

**Beth's POV**

I ran away from the house I never wanted to go back to. My phone dinged and I checked it, seeing a text from Adam.

'Call me' It said. I rang his number and put the phone to my ear.

"Beth?" I heard his worried voice.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Come home. Mitch believes you, so do I, Jason does as well."

"What about Jordan, Ian and Jerome?" I said.

"We're…. Having a little trouble convincing them." He said, and I heard yelling in the background.

"What's that?" I asked, worried. "I said we were having trouble." He stated. I sighed.

"Adam, I can't go back." I said, leaning against a pole.

"Would you like to talk to Mitch?" He asked. I nodded, but then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Please." I whispered. I heard Adam yell and I heard Mitch pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"It's me." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Beth! Are you okay? Where are you?" He started.

"I'm fine, but I can't come back." I said as apologetically as I could.

"If you don't come home I'll come get you." He threatened and I started to shake.

"Fine, I'll be back soon." I said and hung up. I started walking slowly back towards the house

. I got to the door and opened it gently, seeing the guys on both sides of the living room, a full on shouting match going on. On one side, Mitch, Jason and Adam stood. On the other, Jerome, Jordan and Ian stood. I walked in and nobody seemed to notice as the yelling got louder.

"HEY!" I screamed as loud as I could with my sore throat. Everyone turned towards me. Adam went to hug me but I flinched back and pushed him away. I stood next to the sofa.

"Beth, please tell us all what happened." Jason said softly. I went over what happened again, crying softly.

"Look, I'm obviously a burden to all of you, why don't you just send me back?" I whispered. Adam looked like he was going to cry.

"You're my sister, and I'm never going to abandon you." I nodded.

"Do you believe her now?" Jason asked to the three other boys. They nodded solemnly and Jerome got up to hug me. I backed into the corner and started shaking.

"Don't touch me." I said shakily. He nodded and Mitch got up and took my hand gently. He hugged me and after a second I hugged back. Adam, Jason, Jordan and Ian joined in; Jerome knew if he did I'd probably kick him in a place no man ever wants to be kicked in.

"Look guys the hug is really nice, but who the hell is touching my ass?" I managed to choke out.

"Sorry dood." Mitch said, grinning. He moved his hand and everyone started to laugh.

"Hey Beth, what do you say to some battle dome?" Jerome asked carefully.

"Sure!" I yelled. I sprinted up the stairs, managing to fall.

"OW!" I yelled and opened the door. I sat in my chair and logged on to my computer, accepting the Skype call.

"Okay, so so far we got Jordan, Jason, Jerome, Me, Beth, Ty, the other Ty, the other Ty (Deadlox, Munchingbrotato and Logdotzip), Mitch, Kat, Brandon, Seto and Ashley." (A/N- That's Captainsparkelz, minecraftuniverse, JeromeASF, Skydoesminecraft, Beth, Deadlox, Munchingbrotato, Logdotzip, Bajancanadian, Kat, Bashur, SetoSorcerer, Ashleymarieegaming)

"That's an odd number" Ty (Deadlox) piped up.

"Mmm" Everyone agreed.

"Why don't we invite BODIL40!" Adam yelled. A few seconds later a Bulgarian accent came into the call.

"Hello?" He said.

"BODIL40!" Most of us yelled. He laughed his iconic laugh, so, naturally, we all laughed as well.

"Who wants to do the intro?" Jerome asked.

"MEEEE!" Adam yelled.

"Okay!" We all agreed. I logged onto the server.

"three, two, one, Hey guys it's sky here and I'm with the captain of sparkelz, minecraftuniverse, JeromeASF, Deadlox, Munchingbrotato, Logdotzip,Bajaincanadian, Kat, Bashurverse, SetoSorcerer, Ashley, BODIL40, and WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" He yelled, punching my character.

"I'm Beth, and I'm a figment of your imagination!" I said, letting my voice fade away.

"Well, this is Beth and she's gonna be playing with us today!" Adam yelled.

"Woo!" We all screamed.

"So we have fourteen people, that's seven on each team." Kat said.

"I nominate Beth and Adam to be captains!" Tyler (Brotato) yelled.

"OKAY!" I screamed. We went up to the front and Adam let me go first.

"BENJA!" I yelled and he walked to my side.

"Bacca!" Adam said.

"Ashley!"

"Deadlox!"

"SKYLOX!" I yelled and we all laughed.

"Jason!" This went on until the teams were Adams: The Bacca, Deadlox, Bashur, Ian, Tyler and Tyler. My team: Mitch, Jordan, Ashley, Kat, Bodil and seto.

'3' I saw Mitch type in the chat.

'2'

'1'

'GO!' We all sprinted off and I grabbed some wood and made tools. I mined some iron and diamonds.

I teleported to Ashley where they had made a skybase. I made a diamond sword and iron armour.

'Ready to fight?' Mitch asked.

'Yup!' Adam said. We all got back into the skype and Mitch started the countdown.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"GOOOO!" He yelled.

"CHARGE!" Adam yelled and we all waited on top of the skybase. They came up the water.

Mitch killed Jerome. Ty (Deadlox) killed Mitch. Bodil killed Ty. Bashur killed Bodil. Seto killed bashur. Tyler (Logdotzip) killed Seto. Ashley killed Tyler. Tyler(Brotato) killed Ashley. Jordan killed Ashley. Ian killed Jordan. The only people left were Adam and I. Adam climbed the waterfall and started swinging. I hit him a few times before he hit me one more time, and the death screen came up.

"SHIT DAMNIT FUCK NO!" I yelled and slammed my desk. Mitch laughed and Adam yelled in victory. I hit respawn and we all poured lava on him. (A/N Kinky I know) They stopped recording and we talked for a while.

"So Beth…" Adam said.

"Yup?" I said.

"What do you think about moving to LA with all the guys?" He said carefully.

"What! Yes!" I yelled, jumping in my chair.

"Yay!" Mitch said. We talked some more before we all ended the call. I heard Adam come into my room. I heard him gasp when he saw my face.

"Shit." He said.

"What?" I said, running to the bathroom.

There was a big hand-shaped bruise on my face. (A/N My face is all bruised because I fell off a horse) I gasped and grabbed my concealer. I quickly covered it up, though some of it still shined through. I walked out and Adam nodded.

"You should better pack, we leave for LA tomorrow." He said, handing me two suitcases and some boxes.

"Thanks!" I said, rushing off to my room. I packed up all my stuff, including the furniture. The moving van arrived and we loaded all of our furniture onto the truck.

"We're staying at Jerome's house tonight because we have no furniture. Jerome's coming to the house two days later than us, so he doesn't have to pack yet." I froze and he must have noticed how pale I went.

"I can see if Mitch or someone else can stay as well." He said, hugging me. I nodded and he called Mitch. Mitch said he was going to stay as well.

**My god that was a shitty ending, anyway, should I make a schedule for updates? When should they be? Let me know! Also let me know what you guys like in this story, and what you don't like. I feel that my writing quality has gone down, tell me some tips to improve my writing, thanks! Remember to review, it motivates me to update, follow, favourite, blah blah blah. Love you my trees! **


	11. Jerome's House

**Hello! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I has a question! Would you guys like it if I did a thingy where I choose one question out of the reviews and answer it in the next chapter? Anyway my trees, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Beth's POV**

I went upstairs and grabbed my suitcase while Adam grabbed his keys. I ran down the stairs and saw Adam waiting.

He opened the door for me and I walked out, wheeling my suitcase behind me. I got into the car and threw my suitcase in the back.

Adam got in and began to drive off. I leant my head against the window and closed my eyes. I was woken up to Adam shaking me.

"We're here." He said and held my door open. I nodded and smoothed my hair out. I slid out of the car and opened the back. I grabbed my suitcase and Adam shut it firmly.

"Mitch isn't here yet." He said, seeing me look around. I nodded. We walked up to the door and knocked.

Jerome opened it and bro- hugged Adam. He smiled and went to hug me but I stepped back. He held the door open and Adam led me inside. I sat on the sofa with my suitcase next to me.

"Your room is upstairs, take a left then a right, second door on the left. He said. I nodded and carried my suitcase upstairs. I found the guest room and bathroom.

I ran my fingers through my hair and heard Mitch open the door and greet Jerome. He came up the stairs and knocked on the guest room door.

"Yup!" I said, sitting on the bed. He walked in and closed the door. He sat next to me and I smiled and kissed his cheek. We both laughed and he looked at me.

"You need to stop being so closed off towards Jerome." He said, sighing.

"He slapped me, and you just expect me to trust him?" I said loudly.

"Years of abuse at home, years of being told I was worthless, years of being raped before I was put into the orphanage, then more abuse? Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I went into that room with him? And you just sat there while he screamed at me, slapped me. I didn't know what he would do to me! And don't even say you can understand. I'm sick of people saying that." I ranted, standing up. Mitch sat shocked while he watched me pour out half my life story to him.

"Years of self-harm, suicidal thoughts, eating disorders, and you just expect me to forgive him?" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. I knew I was majorly over-reacting, but I couldn't help it. I finished and slid down the wall.

I heard the sound of the bed springs bouncing and Mitch sliding down the wall next to me. He put his arm around me and hugged me to him. He didn't try to talk, just let me sob into his shoulder. He kissed my head and rubbed circles into my back. He pulled me onto his lap and when I finished crying he looked straight into my eyes.

"Always remember that no matter where we are, no matter if I'm half way across the world or right here next to you, I will never stop loving you." He whispered. I nodded and he kissed me. I kissed him back. We pulled away and Mitch grabbed my hand.

"Jerome acted on impulse. When you left he said that he felt like a terrible person. I did nothing because I couldn't." He explained gently. He gently pushed me off his lap and stood up, helping me up as well.

I hugged him and he wrapped his arm around my back. I went to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up. I put on a light layer of make-up and saw Mitch had already gone downstairs.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. Mitch and Adam were laughing on the sofa while Jerome was leaning against the wall.

I walked in and sat in between Mitch and Adam. Jerome stood up straight and stretched. I suddenly got up and hugged him. He took a step back but after a second hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear. I nodded and squeezed him.

I stopped hugging him and sat on the sofa across from Mitch and Adam. It was clear that Adam and Jerome heard me yelling from upstairs. Their eyes were questioning and I began to explain what happened. I poured out my heart and life story to them, and when I finished, all three men were crying.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Adam said.

"I didn't trust you enough. Of course I knew you from youtube and watched you for years, but I didn't know you personally enough." They nodded and I stood up.

"I'm hungry. Anyone up for prizza?" I smiled. They all nodded and Mitch ordered pizza for us all.

"Seriously? Four large prizzas?" I asked, confused. They all nodded and smiled. I rolled my eyes and withing twenty minutes, the pizza arrived. We all ran for the door but I got there first. I paid and grabbed the pizza. The guys mobbed me so I held it above my head. I was short but the guys didn't try to get it.

I placed it on the kitchen bench and the guys grabbed pieces and began to shove it into their mouths. I grabbed a plate and ate mine slowly. By the time I finished one piece, Adam, Mitch and Jerome had already eaten three. I rolled my eyes and ate another two pieces before washing my plate.

We watched movies and I cuddled with Mitch for a bit. We went to bed at about three AM and I kissed Mitch goodnight and collapsed on my bed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, remember, more reviews = daily updates! Would you like it if I did more POV's?**


	12. New House?

**WHAT A DAILY UPDATE WHAAAAAAAAAA? Well here's another chapter! Leave questions in your review so I can answer them for you! Love you all!**

I woke up and yawned, seeing Mitch lying next to me. I grinned, he must have decided to come into my bed with me. (A/N- God that sounds so dirty)

I quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake him up. I yawned and walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

Once I finished I did my hair and makeup. I looked around for my clothes and facepalmed.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled.

"You okay?" I heard Mitch ask. I jumped up in surprise and stubbed my toe.

"FUCKING FINE THANKS!" I screamed back. I made sure the towel was securely wrapped around me before walking out of the bathroom, to my suitcase.

Mitch's eyebrows raised and he wold-whistled. I flipped him the finger and stood up with my clothes.

I quickly walked back into the bathroom and got dressed. I put on skinny jeans, a green day shirt and a blue hoodie.

I steped out and slid down the railing to the stairs, seeing Adam and Jerome downstairs. I sat with them and they both smiled.

"Hey!" They said.

"Did you guys know it's my birthday in two days?" I asked, grinning. Adam shook his head and I laughed.

"THE MORE YOU KNOOOOW!" Jerome yelled. We laughed and Adam stood up.

"You ready to go? We have to go to the LA house." I nodded and Mitch came down with his suitcase. I ran upstairs and grabbed mine, before managing to run back down without falling.

Adam was waiting with his keys and he had already put Mitch's and his cases in the car. He grabbed my suitcase and we all ran out of Jerome's house.

"CARRY ME MITCH!" I yelled before jumping into his arms. He sprinted to the car and threw me (literally) into the back. He got into the back and Adam got into the front and started the car.

He turned on the radio and Billionare came on. They both sang loudly and out of tune, me laughing histerically.

Adam started rapping with all the wrong words and I laughed even harder. I started singing for the chorus, not realising I was the only one singing.

As I finished Mitch clapped and Adam said loudly, "I WOULD BE CLAPPING BUT MY HANDS ARE DRIVING" I blushed.

"But dang gurl, you can sing!" Mitch laughed.

"Stahp!" I laughed when he tickled me. I slapped his hand and he kissed my cheek. I fell asleep on his shoulder and I was woken up to him poking me.

"We be here!" He said grinning. I jumped out of the car, grabbed my suitcase and we all walked up to the door.

**WOO SHORTNESS SORRY IT'S 2:00 AM REMEMBER REVIEW, LEAVE QUESTIONS, FOLLOW, FAVORITE. LOVE YOU MAH TREES!**


	13. Hey

**Hey guys, this is not a chapter but I would appreciate if you could read it.**

**I've been really depressed over such stupid reasons lately. Tese are the reasons. The fact that I will never get to meet any of the youtubers I watch, probably never meet anyone like them. I won't ever be in a relationship with anyone who will care. I'll never get to tell any of the youtubers how much they've changed me, that they saved me from my depression, how much I am grateful. I'm actually crying because of this. God I'm so pathetic. I'll never get to see them due to my location, never even speak to them over skype. Or twitter. Or facebook. Or anything. **

**The other thing is that I went to my friends house and rode her horses, watched horror movies and we had a fantastic time. She had another friend over, but I could tell she doesn't like me. My friend has been acting really weird ever since. She doesn't reply to my messages, at school and work she ignores me and every time I try to talk to her she just walks off. I miss her. **

**Thanks for listening.**


	14. Prizza & Pasta

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. I guess it's a review thing. Kinda like motivation. SO IF YOU REVIEW REMEMBER THERE BE DAILY UPDATES!**

**I WANNA HAVE A GAME THINGY. Whoever can guess my youtube name gets a secret prize. Every chapter I'll post a hint until someone gets it. This chapters hint: It's not the same as my fanfiction name.**

**Beth's POV**

As we stepped into the entryway my breath caught in my throat. It had tiles on the floor and the house was HUGE. It had a spiral staircase and to the left was a door that lead to the kitchen. There was an open doorway that lead to the living room. "Holy shit." I muttered and Adam chuckled. I attacked him with a hug and Mitch yelled, "GROUP HUG!" And joined in. I laughed and sprinted up the stairs to claim my room. I walked into a room on the right and saw a room with purple walls and black carpet. "MINE!" I screamed and pulled my suitcase inside. I ran back downstairs and heard Quinton arrive. "Fish!" I yelled. "I'm an amphibian!" He screamed back. "But fiash!" I said and hugged him. He laughed and went upstairs to choose his room. Everyone chose their own room and the moving people got here. We all moved the furniture into all the rooms, leaving all the furniture of the people who weren't here yet in the guest room. "Guys, wanna go to a place for dinner?" Mitch asked. "Sure! But first, let me take a selfie!" Adam yelled and pulled out his phone. We all jumped behind him and posed. He posted it on his twitter and we left. We drove down to a pizza & pasta place and sat down. We ordered and we couldn't help but notice the group of teenage girls freaking out in the corner. "I dare you to wave at them" I whispered to Mitch. He laughed and nodded. He waved and the girls started squealing. We all burst into laughter. They got up and asked if he was Bajancanadian. At that moment, our food was called, so I got up and got it. When I came back one of the girls was shamelessly flirting with Mitch, another with Adam. I set the food down and sat on my chair. Mitch gave me a 'Help me now' look and I nodded. How this girl didn't realise he was uncomfortable was beyond me. I waited a second before leaning across and kissing him on the cheek. The girl gave me a really dirty look and flounced off, along with her friends. When they left, the guys laughed their heads off. "FOOD!" Adam yelled. We all stuffed our faces full of pizza. We paid and left afterwards, in the car singing bohemian rhapsody very loudly, with the windows down.

**MY GOD THAT WAS FUCKING TERRIBLE SO SORRY MY WRITING SUCKS DON'T HURT ME**


	15. Importance

**Hey guys, again not a chapter. I NEED YOUR OPINION SO DON'T GO ANYWHERE!**

**Would you guys mind if I added some depressing stuff into the story? (Eg- Eating disorders, suicidal thoughts, Anxiety ect ect.) If any of you are triggered easily I'll put a trigger warning in bold caps so you can tell when it's over. It would just help me deal with these things going on in my life by writing about it. PLEASE leave a review. Do you guys think it would be cliché' or to dramatic? I need everyone who reads this to leave a review. It would be a great help. Love you my trees!**


	16. Sorry!

**Hey guys. I am so sorry about the lack of chapters! I am going on holidays for four days, a break, then five days. I can bring my laptop with me for the four days, and use my phone as a hotspot. On the fivedays, I'll bring my notepad and try to write every day. When I come back, there should be NINE chapters ready for you all. Love you my trees!**


	17. Happy Birthday!

**Hey, so this is storyness!**

**~Le timeskip to de next mornin~**

**Jason's POV**

We all woke up extra early to make the house look all birthday-like. Did I mention it was Beth's birthday? Well it is. I got here at around 5:AM this morning.

I had made her a gigantic breakfast, Adam, Mitch and Quinten had decorated the house. Jerome, Ian, Jordan, Ty and Dakota had all got here this morning and chosen their rooms. It was 9 o'clock by the time we finished. We decided to let Beth sleep in, after all, it was her birthday.

**Beth's POV**

I woke up at around 9:30 and groaned. Did I really sleep in?

I got changed into a baggy sweater and jeans, pulling my hair into a pony tail and putting on my make-up. I jogged downstairs to see everyone sitting down.

As soon as they saw me, they all yelled, "Happy Birthday!" I facepalmed.

"I FORGOT IT WAS MY OWN FREAKING BIRTHDAY!" I screamed and everyone laughed. Mitch kissed me gently and led me to the sofa where they had prepared a gigantic breakfast for us all. I sat down and they all sat on the sofas, which had been rearranged in a circle around a table. I grabbed a plate and started eating.

When we all finished Jordan reached into his pocket and grabbed out some big pieces of sparkly confetti.

"PRESENT TIME!" He screamed.

"It was going to be glitter but I figured you'd all kill me." "Good call." I smiled. They all grabbed a present and I started to open them. I opened all the presents except for Adam's and Mitch's. (A/N I'm to lazy to write the others) I opened Adam's and saw tickets to Minecon, Pax and Mine O' Rama.

"Thank you!" I squealed and hugged Adam. He laughed and hugged me back. I opened Mitch's and saw a plain silver ring with one blue jewl in the middle. It was attached to a chain. I could feel Adam's eyes boring into my skull.

"Don't worry Adam, it's not a proposal!" Mitch exclaimed, laughing. I heard Adam's sigh of relief and Mitch took it out of the box.

"I couldn't decide if I should get you a necklace or a ring, so I got you both." He shrugged.

"It's a promise ring. And my promise is that no matter where I am, even if I'm halfway across the world or in the next room, I will always love you. I know that's a lot to be saying, we've only been dating for around a month. But I do know that this is what true love feels like. And I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all of our labour has been returned to dust, and I know that the sun will swallow the only earth we have. And I am in love with you, Bethany Dahlberg."

(A/N – YES I STOLE THAT FROM THE FAULT IN OUR STARS DON'T KILL ME PLS)

"Damn that speech was so smooth I almost fell in love with him." I heard Jerome mutter.

Mitch fastened the necklace around my neck and I slammed my lips into his. He kissed back immediately and as the kiss deepened, I heard gagging noises from the other guys.

I pulled away and laughed as Adam yelled out, "THANK GOD THAT'S OVER!"

"Hey Jerome?" I asked.

"WHAT!?" He screamed playfully. "You know how you said you almost fell in love with him?" I smirked. "Yes….." He trailed off.

"MEROME!" I screamed and jumped up.

"You little-" Jerome was cut off as Jason jumped on him. Mitch started chasing me.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" I screamed and Adam laughed.

"JASON I'M STARTELED!" I yelled and jumped on his back.

"TO NARNIA!" I yelled and he sprinted, (Well, as fast as he could jog with me on his back.) away. Everyone else was in stitches laughing.

**Sorry for ending this chapter on such a shitty ending. It turns out we get free wifi at the caravan park! I will be updating for the next 7 days! Remember, review to give me motivation! I'm looking for a beta reader, (Someone to read & review my chapters before I post them) so please either review or PM me if you're interested! Love you my trees!**


	18. He Knows

**Hey. So someone who I really didn't want to find this book, found it. **

**I know they're reading this, and I want him to know something. **

**Writing is my release. It keeps me from Self-harm, from suicidal tendencies, from starving myself, from making myself throw up, from anger, from my depression, from my anxiety. When I've had a shit day I come here and write. When the people I thought were my friends turn out to not be, I come and write. You know all of my insecurities, all of my strenghths, weaknesses and the things I like. You have all of these things to tease me about. Yes, I like minecraft youtubers. No, just because I write about it, doesn't mean I want it to happen. Did Suzanne Collins wish the hunger games would happen? I think not. Please just leave my social media alone. I'll never yell at you again. I'll never have another bipolar fit. Please. **


	19. SO SORRY

**Hey guys, sorry for my huge break. I've literally had absolutely no motivation to write. Along with the person who found my work. There will be a chapter up sometime in the next 3 days. I promise. If I don't I'll- I don't know what I'll do. But, there will. I promise. **


	20. Help?

**I'm sorry. I have no motivation to write at all. If you guys could please give me some inspiration to write, thank you. I also have not had time to write as I'm now loaning a horse! I also have nothing to write about. Would you guys like fun chapters? Drama? What else? I have a big twist in my mind, but I can't do it without some chapters beforehand.**


End file.
